Drunken Tizzy
by Anna Jaganshi
Summary: Hiei learns the hard way that being around the one you love [and who secretly loved him as well] when they’re drunk is a bad thing… or is it? Read to find out! HK A Valentine’s Day special [though late]!
1. Chapter 1

'_Ello, all! How is everyone today? I'm peachy in case you're wondering, lol. Any-who, I'm stuck entirely on SoS (XD that's ironic, isn't it? But you know what story I mean, right?) and so I'm starting on this instead! I got the idea from YokoYoukai's little Extra shot "My First Valentine" in the story "The Day the Hiroseki Fell", and I couldn't resist making Kurama drunk. Lol So, please do enjoy, and… _**don't be expecting anything from SoS anytime soon**_. R&R, onegai! Oh, and the "tizzy" part doesn't… _exactly_ go with this, I just like the word. XP_

_And another sorry, this was supposed to be up by Valentine's Day… damn, I'm such a procrastinator…_

Drunken Tizzy

"Hey, Hiei! I wanna ask ya something!" Yusuke hollered, running over to the tree Hiei was situated in. Annoyed, the fire demon sent him a glare and turned away from him. "C'mon Hiei, it's important!"

"Hn, it had better be, for your sake. What is it?" he grumbled, hopping off his branch to stand in front of Yusuke, looking up slightly, which made the taller youth smirk. Ah, how Yusuke loved to be taller than his fire demon friend… it amused him to no end. Especially since Kurama and Kuwabara were both taller than he.

"We, the Reikai Tantei I mean, decided to have a party, celebrating our anniversary." Hiei gave him an odd look, and Yusuke figured out what he was thinking. "Ew, Hiei, not like _that!_ I mean since we _became_ the Tantei. Jeez… get yer mind outta the gutter." A death glare was an early anniversary present. "Besides, Kurama asked me to ask you to come. He would have, but he's setting up at the temple right now."

'Kurama…? Why would he want me there?' Hiei wondered, keeping down the urge to blush. He had liked the fox spirit – no, loved him – for some time now, but was unsure of what the fox's feeling for him were. This request peaked his interest, and so, although masking it from Yusuke, he agreed with some enthusiasm.

Yusuke smirked inwardly, though nodded to Hiei with a dumb grin on his face. The plan was working so far, at least Hiei would be going now… for sure. He'd been noticing how Hiei acted around Kurama, and slightly Kurama around Hiei, and simply put two and two together. Now he was taking matters into his own hands, and was going to get the two together. He had invited Kurama not too long ago, and now he was most likely at the temple with Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Genkai, whom were also in on his plan. After he and Hiei parted ways, he whooped in the air, cheering himself for being so clever. Things were working great…

O.o.o.O

Kurama, meanwhile, was standing on tiptoes trying to pin up a bloody sign that Kuwabara said they just _had_ to put up. Yeah, and the risk of Kurama breaking his neck… what fun. He reached over, sticking in the last pin, when he slipped forward and started falling off the chair he'd been standing on. Fortunately, Yusuke decided to return at that moment.

"Wow Kurama, didn't know you were so happy t' see me!" he joked, pushing Kurama back on the chair lightly.

"Sorry about that, Yusuke. My mind was… on other things." Truthfully, he _had_ been thinking of something (ahem, some_one_) else. Never multitask whilst standing on a wobbly chair. "My, that brings back memories…" he muttered.

"Hmm… need some help?" Yusuke asked after a moment of looking around. "Jeez, you musta rushed over double time right after I told ya, huh?" The room itself was already decked out for the party, streamers and such flung everywhere, partly because they'd all (excluding Genkai) had a small fight, throwing them back and forth at one an other. Long story short, Kuwabara decided to prank Kurama. Yukina and Keiko helped both sides.

"No need, this room's finished, as is the rest. And yes, we had a little fun once I arrived. So sorry you missed it, Yusuke," Kurama teased, stepping down from the chair, folding it up, and picking it up to bring back to the closet he'd taken it from. Yusuke just mumbled something that Kurama didn't really wish to listen to.

"Anyway," Yusuke went on after his mumbling fit, "Hiei's coming, in case you wanted to know. Just came from talking to him about it."

"Really?" Kurama asked incredulously, also quite pleased, "I'm surprised he agreed to come."

"Actually, he agreed after I told him you were here." Yusuke said this as though it were an after thought, but if you'd been looking him straight in the eye (which Kurama couldn't, for he'd conveniently turned away from the redheaded fox), then you'd have seen the glint in his eye that clearly said it was purposefully said.

"R-really?" Kurama asked again, looking away as well, feeling color creep across his cheeks. _Cursed human reactions!_

"Yup, shocked me, too, it did. Guess he likes you or something like tha—"

"URAMESHI! About damn time you got here!" His sentence was cut off by the shrill cry of their blundering, yet kindhearted friend Kuwabara. He came running into the room, looking about ready to run from the temple period. "Keiko keeps yelling at me 'cause you weren't here yet, so get in the kitchen!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin'," he groaned, trudging to the door. After a few minutes shouting was heard and you could hear skin hitting skin, most likely Yusuke getting slapped…

Kurama sweat-dropped and turned to Kuwabara, "So… is there anything else we need to finish up?"

O.o.o.O

A few hours later, the party was beginning to get into full swing. Koenma and Botan had also arrived, and were passing out some sort of Reikai drink… Kurama hadn't been paying much attention. He'd been sitting near a window, looking out at the stars shining in the midnight black sky. Hiei still hadn't shown himself, but Kurama had felt a flicker of his youki and had been waiting for him to come in for the past fifteen minutes.

O.O

Outside, though, Hiei was still debating over whether or not to go inside… He didn't usually go to things like this, and now that he was there… somewhat, he wasn't sure what to _do_ exactly. And then, thinking of what Yusuke had told him earlier, it made him hesitate all the more. What if Yusuke had been lying, just to get him to come? Or, what if Kurama really _did_ want him there? Then what? Hiei sighed, noticing Kurama was no longer sitting at the window he'd been at before.

'All right,' he said to himself, 'I'll… wait a little longer… then I'll go in.'

O.O

Yusuke had drug Kurama from the window, telling him Hiei would show up in due time, and that he was getting all pent up over nothing. Kurama had quietly agreed, and had started talking to others. Then, Yusuke offered him some of Koenma's odd beverage that he'd brought…

"It's really good, and kinda addictive, but you should try it!" Kurama could tell that Yusuke was drunk off his ass from the stuff; it must be really strong, even though he was a half youkai. He'd handled Makai brews before, but this crap must have had something quite different in it. Yusuke slung an arm around his shoulders then.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline, Yusuke. I can see where drinking it has put you…" the last was mumbled quietly, and thankfully, Yusuke was to drunk to hear it.

"C'mon, jus' one? It won't kill ya t' have a small one, will it? Besides, it's a party, ya gotta have one. It'll take yer mind offa Hiei, too," he slurred, sticking a cup of it in the Yoko's face. Kurama sighed and grabbed it, 'Might as well', he thought, 'Yusuke wouldn't leave me alone, otherwise.' He sniffed it, and found that it didn't smell as bad as it looked, and sipped from the small cup.

"So, how's it?" Kurama blinked, and just took another drink from it, this time downing the whole cup in one swallow. "YEAH! There ya go! Let's go get ya another!"

"Gods, how can you guys _drink_ that shit?! I tried it and felt like throwing up… Even Genkai doesn't like it," Kuwabara said, looking at Kurama oddly now, for he had just downed two more cups, now on his fourth.

"Maybe 'cause you're humans or something," Koenma called from the couch, streamers and a wasted Botan laying all over him. "I'm not even sure what the stuff is… Jorge actually gave it to me before I left."

(Back in Reikai, a well known blue oni was laughing his arse off.)

"Still…" Kuwabara mumbled, watching as Yusuke and Kurama both were drinking like no tomorrow. 'I'm glad Kurama had already decided to stay the night. If his mom saw him like this…' Kuwabara shuddered, not finishing the thought. Now Yukina and Keiko (who was drunk off of something Yusuke had brought, and also badgered into drinking like Kurama) were cheering the two boys, urging them to drink more and faster. Kuwabara sweat-dropped. "Oh shit…"

After a few more minutes, the brew Koenma (who was now asleep with Botan still all over him) had supplied ran out, leaving a completely and utterly drunk Yusuke and Kurama whining that the prince of Reikai hadn't brought more than five bottles. But it soon wore off, and they were joking around about something with Kuwabara, who had decided to have a few beers himself.

This is what Hiei finally walked in on, a completely shocked look on his face. 'What the _fuck_…?'

"'Ey, Hiei, you 'ame!" Yusuke hollered through hiccups, running over to him and slinging his arm around the smaller youkai's thin but strong shoulder's. "K'rama's bin all mopey while you weren't here." Even drunk, Yusuke still remembered his plan, and tried sticking to it as best he could.

"It sure looks like it," Hiei muttered sarcastically, seeing Kurama laughing like an idiot (with a flush as red as his hair) with 'the other idiot'. "What the Hells did you do, get him drunk?"

"You damn right!"

"Moron…" Hiei glanced at a small clock on the wall, noticing what time it was. "I think you bingers need to go to bed. NOW," Hiei growled, seeing that Yusuke was about to protest.

"'Kay… 'Right guys, 'ma' over here says it's past our bed times and all that shit… Um… Hiei, ya might wanna help Kurama to bed. He's _really_ tipsy."

"Hn," Hiei snorted and walked over to Kurama, dragging him towards the door.

"Hiei! Hi, I'm s'prised you showed," Kurama slurred, smiling drunkenly at him. Hiei snorted at him, and then Kurama realized where they were going. "Erm… Hiei, I was gonna stay here t'night. It'd be easier, too…"

Hiei groaned, then started to drag Kurama down the hall, Kurama telling him what room he was in after another laughing fit. Well… this time it was more like giggling, and Hiei had to wonder if one of Kurama's female classmates were there, too, it sounded just like one of them. "What the Hells did you _drink_, fox?"

Kurama giggled again, sitting on the bed once they'd walked into the room, lightly bouncing on it, "I dunno… Koenma said he got it fr'm Jorge… I think…"

"Hn, I'll see you later," Hiei mumbled, walking over to the window.

"Hiei, 'ait!" he cried, hiccupping the last word. He jumped after Hiei, tackling him to the ground.

"What the hells, Kurama?!" Hiei roared. He tried to pry the kitsune's arms off of him, but Kurama shook his head viciously and held tighter.

"Ya can't," he hiccupped again, looking up with glazed eyes, "I'm 'ot tired yet – hiccup – and it's boring by m'self…"

"What exactly would we do, knit? You're no where _near_ being sober and I don't really care to be stuck with someone who's drunk."

Kurama looked hurt when Hiei said that, then pouted, "Well… we could talk… er something…"

"About what, pray tell?"

The fox spirit stuck his tongue out of his mouth slightly and tapped his chin, putting on a small act as if thinking. Hiei was wondering if that was even possible; the boy's face was almost as red as his hair, and his eyes were so unfocused Hiei was almost curious enough to ask him if he could still see. 'Gods, he's probably not even thinking of the same thing right now.'

Then Kurama stuck out his palm, face up, and hit it with the bottom of his other fist, "Aha, I know! Hiei," he gave Hiei a mischievous grin, which looked odd, him being drunk and all, "do you… happen to like anyone right now?"

The smaller demon had the feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation, "Depends on what you mean by 'like'. Knowing you, it's most likely something perverted."

"No!" He shook his head, giving Hiei a small glare. He didn't look as drunk then… "I mean 'like' as in… ya know… 'love' like."

"Love?" 'Oh… perfect. Leave it to the drunk to start a conversation like this,' he thought darkly, crossing his arms over his chest and turning away from a now confused redhead. He didn't really feel like talking about this to the one he _did_ love, especially while he was more drunk than Chu had been when they first met him. "Maybe."

"Oh, c'mon Hiei, don' be a spoil spo – hiccup – rt."

"I said _maybe_, you didn't ask for a specific answer."

"But ya know me, I alw'ys like straight answ'rs." Kurama gave him a mock glare when Hiei turned from him, looking up at the window. Then the yoko smirked…

Hiei immediately tensed when he felt arms wrap around his shoulders, smelling the distinct scent of roses and alcohol. Then Kurama began nuzzling his neck… 'Damn… again, why when he's _drunk_ of all times? I don't even know if he's _serious…_'

"Do I know 'em, maybe? Is that why you're not tellin' me?" Funny… he didn't sound as stoned now. Hiei felt his cheeks burn, shutting his eyes tightly in frustration.

"Maybe…" he mumbled.

"I'll take that as a yes… Girl or a boy?" Now the small fire-demon felt most uncomfortable. This talk was going no where good, no where fast. He wanted to run, get out of that disturbing yet warm and gentle embrace… but he couldn't seem to move himself. Eyes still tightly shut, he also clenched his fists, Kurama seemingly oblivious to it.

"Why…" he swallowed thickly, "Why should I tell you? You probably won't remember in the morning, anyway. Or, later on in the morning." Kurama giggled again at the last statement.

"Maybe… maybe not. Can you still tell me?" he whispered in Hiei's ear, the hot breath tickling him and sending a shiver down his spine. 'I'm either going to bolt… or go insane slowly.' He felt the breath again, '… or quickly…'

Hiei gulped, his eyes opening and staring wide eyed at the arms around him. He felt the urge to start shaking, but clamped down on it, forcing himself to stay calm and stop panicking. "…… boy……"

(1)

"Can you tell me his name, too?" this time the whisper was huskier, the breath still sending shocks and shivers through him. He had never felt so nervous and panicky in his life, not at all, really. But now… it was so much pressure he felt like crawling in a hole and dieing. Breath coming in short but quiet gasps now, Hiei took a deep breath to calm himself…

It didn't help much.

"… K–" before he could finish, he told himself, 'I can't tell him!' So, he said the only other name he could think of at the moment that started with a 'K'… and then he regretted it.

"Kuwabara!"

There was a lengthy silence, so long in fact that it seemed like hours before it was shattered. But before then, it was deafening silence. Hiei began to wonder if Kurama was still alive, for he was sitting so still. Hiei gulped again, and turned slowly in the embrace Kurama had him captured in. Before he could fully turn, however, Kurama burst out into a loud and annoying fit of laughter.

"Oh my God, you lo—HAHA—you love Kuwa—gasp HAHAHA—Kuwabara!!! Oh lord! HAHAHAHAHA!!!" Hiei felt his face go on fire immediately, from embarrassment AND anger. His hand twitched toward the hilt to his katana, very, very slowly.

"YOU STUPID FOX! I don't love that imbecile!!!" Hiei shouted in outrage, "I love YOU, damn it!" Before he realized it, the hiyoukai had grabbed the yoko's side-locks and leaned over to pressed his lips to the other boys, crushing them sloppily together.

After about two minutes of merely sitting there, Hiei pulled back hesitantly, giving Kurama a sheepish look, while Kurama returned it with a 'deer-in-the-headlights' one of his own. Now Hiei wanted to ask if his face was red from embarrassment or from alcohol.

'Hiei… he loves me? _Me?'_ He reached up with his fingers and brushed his lips, still feeling the tingling from the kiss, even though it was not a very proper one.

Taking Kurama's silence as a rejection, Hiei turned away and prepared to leave.

Kurama, now taking notice of this, jumped up and tackled Hiei to the ground again. "Wait!" he didn't feel as… drunk anymore. But he didn't pay much attention to it.

"OOF! What?!"

"Do… do you really mean that, Hiei?" the fox asked timidly, looking up at Hiei with poorly disguised hope in his eyes. 'Hope? Does that mean…' Hiei merely nodded his head, slowly and a bit unsure.

With a hiccup, Kurama smiled and squeezed Hiei tightly, knocking the air from his lungs. Damn, he had an iron grip, this guy did! Water started seeping through his clothes, and he saw part of Kurama's face, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Kurama… why are you crying?"

"'Cause…" he whispered, muffled by the smaller demon's shirt, "I'm… h-happy. Happy that y-you…" He hiccupped again and sniffled, but Hiei knew what he meant.

"Hn… then, does this mean… that you love me, too…?" If it was possible, Kurama's arms seemed to circle tighter around Hiei's waist.

"Yes, yes, and yes! Of course I do!!!" he cried, reaching up and giving Hiei a kiss himself. Surprised, the latter didn't move a muscle, but then gently returned the kiss. What seemed innocent at first became PG-13 material, mouths now opening and tongues battling with each other. But they needed air soon after, so the lovely feeling of the other's lips was short lived.

Panting, they both pulled back from each other, looking at the one in front of them with love and passion in their eyes. Kurama smiled, as did Hiei, but not as much. Leaning forward again, Kurama touched the point of his nose to Hiei's and giggled. "What's so funny"

"I was just thinking… If you love me, and not Kuwabara… he's going to be _so_ disappointed," Kurama teased, grinning at Hiei mischievously. Hiei glared at him, punching him lightly on the arm.

"Not funny…" was mumbled from the indifferent little one now in Kurama's lap. Kurama just giggled again.

"But it is, Hiei… it so is…"

"Not."

"Ai shiteru, Hiei-chan."

"Don't call me that! You're still drunk, aren't you?"

Kurama smirked, "Mmm… yes, drunk off of you." Pushing Hiei back, the kitsune nuzzled into the smaller boy's chest. The hiyoukai rolled his eyes, smiling and beginning to pet Kurama's mane of hair.

"I love you, too, drunkard."

O.o.o.O

_Yush, I'm done! Well… not quite._

_(1) I put that there because I had an idea for an alternate ending. It's… slightly different than this one, but not by so much as they aren't going to get together or anything. They still do. ____ So, R&R, and tell me if you want the alternate posted up, too! JA NE! _


	2. Alternate ending

_Hey! I'm here with the alternate ending now, I guess. ^^ Thanks for the reviews and for reading, I appreciate it immensely! And for all you people who wanted this alternate, you better thank the people who reviewed for it! So, thanks __**tori**__, I'm glad to hear that you actually_ wanted_ to read it. LoL And also thanks to __**T to the a**__, I also thank you for liking it and wanting the alternate as well. ^^ And all you others who wanted it but didn't say (don't worry, I know you want it. XD), I'm gonna put it up any-who! (: _

_Oh, and reviews to those who don't have accounts… First, __**greenmeat**__, I'm thrilled that you liked it! Yeah, I was having fun imagining that myself. XD And again, thank you __**tori**__ and __**T to the a**__!_

_Just in case you don't get it, I'm going to start off from where I put the (1) in the last part… So, on with… IT! :D_

DT Alternate

"Can you tell me his name, too?" this time the whisper was huskier, the breath still sending shocks and shivers through him. He had never felt so nervous and panicky in his life, not at all, really. But now… it was so much pressure he felt like crawling in a hole and dieing. Breath coming in short but quiet gasps now, Hiei took a deep breath to calm himself…

It didn't help much.

"… K–" before he could finish, he told himself, 'I can't tell him!' So, he said the only other name he could think of at the moment that started with a 'K'… and then he regretted it.

"Kuwabara!"

There was a lengthy silence, so long in fact that it seemed like hours before it was shattered. But before then, it was deafening silence. Hiei began to wonder if Kurama was still alive, for he was sitting so still. Hiei gulped again, and turned slowly in the embrace Kurama had him captured in. Before he could fully turn, however, Kurama pulled his arms from around Hiei and scooted back slightly, a hurt expression on his face. He looked about ready to cry.

"K-Kuwabara? You _love_ him?" Hiei blinked at him, confused. Why was he acting like this? It wasn't like the youko in human guise to show such intense emotions, and it was extremely odd that he looked on the verge of breaking down.

"Kurama? What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with m—hiccup—e? What do you think? You like… like _HIM!_" While he spoke, each word was louder than the one before, and it was starting to freak Hiei out. The redhead was practically shouting now. Good thing everyone else was drunk and Kurama had picked a room further away from the others. "You—you—I don't know what to call you right now, dammit! My head freaking hurts and I'm pissed!"

During his little bitch pitch, Kurama had stood up and was towering over Hiei, a very menacing look on his face. Hiei was starting to get the feeling he'd be sore in the morning, and not wanting to know how it would come about.

"Kurama," Hiei tried, scooting away from the seething boy, "that came out wrong. That's not what I—"

"Hiei, Gods dammit, I don't wanna HEAR it!" Kurama stalked over to him and lifted Hiei up by the front of his shirt. His hands fisted in the material, he started shaking Hiei, not very forcefully, but enough to make Hiei's head spin. "How can you love him when you say you hate him almost twenty-four seven?! How can you say you love him right to my face?! It's not fair, you asshole!!!"

"What—" Hiei had to try and keep his breath from leaving him every time he was shook, "What are you talking about?"

"And now you're going to do this?! Damn you, Hiei, I should beat the Hells outta you!" He suddenly let go of the hiyoukai's shirt, and they both dropped to the ground, Hiei less gracefully. On instinct, Hiei backed up immediately, but Kurama made no further advance on him. Hiei heard Kurama mumble something, it was hard to make out for he had put his face in his hands, "It's not fair…"

Leaning over, the fire-demon poked the kitsune gently, "Kurama, I seriously don't know what you mean. What's not fair?"

Kurama sniffled, but looked up at Hiei with tears leaking down his face. "It's not fair that _you_ like… like _him_ of all people. I've tried telling you… b-but I didn't want you to just up and l-leave…" Hiei was shocked again at the tears, and also shocked at what he said. Did that mean that he…?

"Tried…" he gulped slightly, "Tried to tell me what?"

"Do you promise not to leave, no matter what I say?" Hiei waited a little before answering. What if it wasn't what he thought it was? The fox could be telling him something completely different, for all he knew. But he nodded all the same, wiping away some of the other's tears with his sleeve.

"I promise."

Sniffing again, Kurama suddenly looked nervous, "I… I tried to tell you that… I…" a few more tears and another sniffle, Kurama looked him in the eye with a determined glint in his own vibrant eyes, "I love you."

Almost instantly, Hiei gave him a calculating look, as if not believing him, even though he hoped to the Gods he meant it. "You're not just saying this because you're drunk, are you?" Kurama pouted at him.

"Even if I was still as drunk as I was, I wouldn't lie about that." He grinned slightly, "I really do love you, Hiei."

Sighing in relief, Hiei leaned back and plopped on the floor on his back. Kurama climbed over him with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong, Hiei?"

"Nothing. I'm just…" he smiled, a full and true smile, which made Kurama's still slightly pink face grow darker, "… Happy, is all. I've… felt the same towards you for some time now."

Kurama smiled back at him, leaning down until they were an inch apart, "That's good to know." With that, he pressed his lips down on Hiei's.

Who knew getting someone drunk could be a good thing?

**Owari**

_I sure didn't. lol Hope you like the alternate! I couldn't help myself with the tiny bit of angsty-ness in there. Well, tell me what you thought of it in a review, please!_


End file.
